Memories
by KuraiFriend
Summary: Kai and Jay met once before, a long time ago... Jay/Kai


**A/N: The next chapter of Wings and Glass is almost done, but in the mean time, have some Plasma!**

**P.S.: I'm looking for a beta if anyone's looking for someone to beta for. If you're interested, PM me and we'll chat (:**

* * *

><p>"And remember that time when Cole got his head stuck in the cake?"<p>

"Then Nya found him an hour later still licking off the icing?"

"Or what about when Zane tried to fix that bird's feathers with a bucket of nails?"

"Good thing you were there to stop him," Kai flipped over another crammed-packed page of his scrapbook, going back even further into their group memories.

"Kai? Do you have any photos of yourself as a kid?"

The ninja's face fell, just slightly, "I might. Let me check," he reached under the bed and pulled out a clear plastic box, then opened the lid and sorted through a pile of jumbled-up photographs that were clearly developed from an older camera.

"Did you find any yet?"

"No I don't think I saved- wait! Here's one."

Kai pulled out a rather dusty photo of himself around the age of eight. He flopped back onto the couch next to Jay and held it up for the two of them to see.

"This looks old," and indeed, it was. Kai was in front of a large, open field littered with rows upon rows of hard-to-make-out colors due to the fade of the picture. Nya and him wrestled on the ground, Nya throwing her arms in the air and giggling wildly as Kai had his hands at both of her sides, a playful grin etched on his face.

What hit Jay right in the heart was Kai's attire: red T-shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and a glowing blue flower perched between the boy's skull and ear.

"Is that…?"

The darker brunette nodded and flipped to the back of his scrapbook where the same flower was pressed, "I told you I'd keep it forever."

* * *

><p>"<em>Nya! I'm gonna find you!" A young boy scrambled through the colorful field, chasing his sister through the daisies and dandelions. She giggled and his head whipped around, but she was already off to her next hiding spot.<em>

"_Nya! Nya?" The 8-year-old looked around at the scenery, but to his surprise, couldn't find the girl._

"_Nya? Huh."_

"_H-hi…"_

_Kai turned around to see another boy about the same age staring at him with bright blue eyes, much to the contrary of his own amber. They boy was shifting from one bare foot to the other with his arms extending behind his back. Short brown hair (that was much lighter than Kai's spikes) covered his left eye and threatened to do the same to his right._

"_Hey! Have you seen my sister anywhere?"_

"_Uh…" the boy pulled an indigo hoodie over himself, taking a step back, "N-no, sorry…"_

"_It's okay. She'll come out for dinner eventually," there was a pause as the darker brunette looked over the lighter, "My name's Kai. What's yours?"_

"_M-my name...it's...uh...Jay…" each word grew increasingly quiet, but by some miracle, Kai could still hear._

_The latter spat on his hand and held it out, "Nice to meet ya, Jay!"_

_The former recoiled in disgust._

"_Okay, or not," Kai wiped his hand on his grey cargo pants and frowned._

"_I-I think I should go now…"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Momma told me not to talk to strangers…"_

"_All parents say that. They only mean adults."_

"_Really?"  
><em>"_Yeah! How else do you make friends?"_

"_I don't."_

"_You don't have any friends?"_

_Jay shook his head, "Unless you count the robot poodle Daddy built."_

"_Your dad built a robot?"_

"_Uh...yes...is that bad…?"_

"_No, that's cool!"_

"_Oh…" the boy smiled, "I didn't know that."_

"_How many people do you know with robopets?"_

"_Uh...none?"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_Maybe...hmm…"_

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Maybe...you could be my...friend?"_

_Kai smiled back at the boy, "I'd love too. We should have a playdate! Where do you live?"_

_Jay pointed to the mounds of trash about a quarter mile away, "In the junkyard."_

"_Junkyard? You live in a junkyard?"_

"_Yes...Is that bad?"_

"_Well it explains why you don't have any friends, but no, it's cool. Why?"_

_The lighter brunette shrugged, "It's not very normal...is it?"_

"_No, but that's the the point of 'cool'!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!" The darker stuffed his hand into one of several pockets, reaching around until his tan fingers curled around a rectangular object. He pulled it out and shoved it in the sickly-pale boy's palms._

"_What...is this?" said boy asked, curiously stroking the shiny metallic wrapper._

"_It's chocolate. You never had chocolate before?"_

_Jay shook his head, "What do you do with it?"_

"_You eat it!" Kai exclaimed._

"_Eat it? But it's been in your pocket...it's probably all dirty and g-gross…"_

_The amber-eyed boy rolled his eyes, "You take off the wrapper first!"_

"_M-my parents said not to eat things from strangers…"_

"_They mean adults. But don't eat it around them."_

"_Oh...okay. ...Why are you giving me food?"_

"_To show our friendship! We'll have that playdate someday, and I want you to have something to remember me by."_

"_Oh...well, in that case…" The blue-eyed male pulled out a five-petaled flower to match, "Here."_

"_A flower?" The tanner child took it, inspecting it in his hands._

"_It's kind of girly, I know...but it bloomed outside my window today. Momma said it matches my eyes…"_

"_Oh. Cool."_

"_Promise me you'll always keep it forever! ...Please?"_

"_Pinkie promise!" Kai smirked and held out his hand._

_Jay smiled back, "Pinkie promise."_

* * *

><p>"Guess we got that playdate after all," the tanned male rubbed the edge of his pressed blue flower, with just the lightest hint of sadness in his voice. The paler boy didn't seem to notice.<p>

"That was the first piece of candy I ever had. Not that my parents were against it, they'd just never thought to give me any and I never really asked. You got me addicted to sugar!"

"Sorry."  
>"Hey that's not a bad thing!" he slung his arm around his boyfriend and leaned in, the toothy grin enveloping Kai's mind, who shrugged.<p>

Jay furrowed his brow, "Something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing."

"Hmm…" he brushed his lips against Kai's cheek. Kai felt his face flare up a tad and smiled.

"Y'know what? Forget the past. Let's just focus on the now."


End file.
